John Fleck
|birthplace = |family = |yearsactive = 1982-present }} John Fleck is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Fleck portrayed serial killer and family annihilator Arthur Rykov in the Season Eight episode "Through the Looking Glass". Filmography *Alaska Is a Drag (2016) as Hal *Backstrom (2015) as Dr. Morton Fleck *Omadox (2014) as John M. Circleton *The Middle (2014) as Judge Stevenson *Switched at Birth (2014) as Pratt Recruiter *Anger Management (2013) as Dr. Fiedler *True Blood (2013) as Dr. Overlark (5 episodes) *The World (2013) as CEO *Tied & True (2012) as Donald *Becoming Blond (2012) as Mr. Squeeze *Criminal Minds - "Through the Looking Glass" (2012) TV episode - Arthur Rykov *Weeds (2010-2011) as Agent Lipschitz (4 episodes) *Bones (2010) as Tyler Milford *Hapiness Runs (2010) as Chad's Dad *Zeke And Luther (2009) as Gravedigger *In Gayle We Trust (2009) as The Hypnotist *The Perfect Sleep (2009) as Mr. Van Heflin *Nip/Tuck (2009) as Gene Shelley *All God's Children Can Dance (2008) as The Man *Grave Misconduct (2008) as Billy Speck *The Japanese Sandman (2008) as William S. Burroughs *Crazy (2008) as Lloyd "Cowboy" Copas *Jane Doe: Eye of the Beholder (2008) as Martin Norman *Nourishment (2007) as Bill *Pieces of Dolores (2007) as Brad Cox *Chuck (2007) as Dr. Jonas Zarnow *Dante's Inferno (2007) as Brunetto Latini (voice) *What About Brian (2006) as Dr. Bill/Marriage Counselor (2 episodes) *The Perfect Ones (2006) as Radio Voice *The Evidence (2006) as Brian Nordin *Twenty Good Years (2006) as Barry *The Closer (2005) as Eddie Hoke *Star Trek: Enterprise (2001-2004) as Silik (8 episodes) *Joan of Arcadia (2004) as Ken Thompson *Death and Texas (2004) as J. Woodsey Niles *Carnivàle (2003) as Gecko (12 episodes) *She Spies (2003) as Martin Bardham *On_Line (2002) as Al Fleming *The District (2001) as Zoo Guy *The Fugitive (2001) as Smith_282 *The Fighting Fitzgeralds (2001) as Mr. Crowley *The Fearing Mind (2000-2001) as Howard (13 episodes) *Screenland Drive (2000) as Wolf *Desperate But Not Serious (2000) as Landon Liebowitz *Birds Die (2000) as Elmer Luna (short) *Lost in the Pershing Point Hotel (2000) as Weird Guy *Just Shoot Me! (2000) as Dez *Primary Suspect (2000) as Timothy *Manhattan, AZ (2000) as Bee Expert *Spirit Ditch (1999) as Man (short) *Trafficking (1999) as William Bennett *Family Law (1999) as Berger *Star Trek: Voyager (1999) as Abaddon *Crazy in Alabama (1999) as Jake the Barkeeper *Thanks (1999) as Constable (3 episodes) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993-1999) as Koval/Ornithar/Cardassian Overseer (3 episodes) *Ally McBeal (1998) as Attorney Spicer *House Rules (1998) as Stewart *Chicago Hope (1998) as Van Earl Price *Modern Vampires (1998) as Trick *Gunshy (1998) as Willis *The Pretender (1997) as Ray *Murphy Brown (1997) as Man in Park *Murder One (1995-1997) as Louis Hines (31 episodes) *Murder One: Diary of a Serial Killer (1997) as Louis Heinsbergen (TV miniseries) *Just Write (1997) as Ex-CCI Agent/Bum *Millennium (1996) as Connor *Boston Common (1996) as Pam *Raven Hawk (1996) as Ed Kaplin *Waterworld (1995) as Doctor *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) as Mick Barrows *Midnight Run for Your Life (1994) as Jerry Geisler *Midnight Runaround (1994) as Jerry Geisler *Northern Exposure (1994) as Frog *Dream On (1994) as Alan *Another Midnight Run (1994) as Jerry Geisler *Mad About You (1993) as Ricky *NYPD Blue (1993) as Freddy *Bakersfield P.D. (1993) as Clown *River of Rage: The Taking of Maggie Keene (1993) as Jerry *Armistead Maupin's Tales of the City (1993) as Vincent (TV miniseries) *Grief (1993) as Ben/Chaz *Danger Theatre (1993) as Ian *Johnny Bago (1993) as Frankie Five Belches *Falling Down (1993) as Seedy Guy in Park *Babylon 5: The Gathering (1993) as Del Varner *L.A. Law (1992) as Homeless Man *A Weekend with Barbara und Ingrid (1992) as Jerzy Louis *Indecency (1992) as Steve Atalano *Mann & Machine (1992) as Dr. Herman Sachs *The Comrades of Summer (1992) as Milov *The Gambler Returns: The Luck of the Draw (1991) as Bank Manager *Who's the Boss? (1991) as Bellhop *The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear (1991) as Explosion Thug #2 *American Playhouse (1991) as Walter *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1991) as Taibak *Seinfeld (1991) as Attendant *Going Places (1991) as Burglar *Cold Dog Soup (1990) as Man in Zipper Hood *Dinner at Eight (1989) as Plant Person *1st & Ten: The Championship (1989) as Jack *Mutant on the Bounty (1989) as Lizardo *Pink Cadillac (1989) as Lounge Lizard *The Secret Life of Kathy McCormick (1988) as Photographer *My Two Dads (1988) as Nigel Lunch *Tapeheads (1988) as Critic #1 *The Price of Life (1987) as Walter (short) *Slam Dance (1987) as Opera Singer *Max Headroom (1987) as Ronald *Hill Street Blues (1987) as Desk Clerk *Cheers (1987) as Bailiff *Howard the Duck (1986) as Pimples *Hard Rock Zombies (1985) as Arnold *Hunter (1985) as Parolee *Truckin' Buddy McCoy (1982) as Al 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Stubs